Will you still be Human?
by Lilyanatos
Summary: when the nagging, beating, and pain stop...Will you still be human? What if Emmanuel Goldstein had a daughter that still lived in Oceania and Big brother hadn't been around for as long as most think. This is her story.
1. Anna's letter to the reader

_**When the nagging, beating, and pain stop…Will you still be human?**_

My name is Anna Elizabeth Goldstein. I live in Oceania, that is ruled by Big Brother, but mostly just by the Party. The Thought Police run your life, but even less when you are a prole. I feel sorry for the Party members though, especially because their own children will betray them. There is no such thing as family love, and values in the lives of a Party member. They live in even more fear then that of a single prole in trouble with the law. Proles have more of a family life they are free to do as they choose. I am an orphan, I was orphaned by the Party. I hate it and I hate Big Brother. I'd have a normal life and a normal family if it was not for them. My father is the Enemy of the state but he didn't used to be. He actually helped Big brother rise then somehow or another fell out of the Party's favor. To the Party however he has always been the enemy, but the party lies and has always lied. My mother was died shortly after I was born. At the age of six I ran from school because I couldn't take it anymore. I've been living as a prole since then. The Party has tried time after time to rehabilitate me but it hasn't and it won't work. This is my story….

_Anna Elizabeth Goldstein_

_March 18, 1983_


	2. Beginning of Something Different

**Disclaimer:** I don't own 1984 or any reference to it George Orwell does however i do own Anna, Danny, his parents, Sally, and Jason.

**_a/n: _**this is my first 1984 fanfic so be kind kk. Please R&R thanks bunches. I hope you enjoy.

_**1**_

_**The Beginnings of Something Different**_

_ **When the nagging, beating, and pain stop…Will you still be human?**_

A fifteen year old girl walked quiet quickly down cobbled streets. She dodged into an abandoned building with broken windows and no door. She sat down in a corner opening her coat and bringing out a book. She tested the floor boards next to her finally lifting up one and placing the book there closing it in it's new home. She walked out of the building to be joined by a young man and a little girl. They made their was into the forest and met more children there.

A helicopter flew over head and they group ran for it. The girl stayed longer looking up. She finally turned around and started walking away taking the hand of a little girl that had stayed behind. The little girl looked up at her worried. The other girl smiled and picked up the little on and placed her on her shoulder. They walked into a run down house and the older girl placed the little one down. She looked around in shock and concern.

"Anna?" came a scared little voice.

"Come here Jason," the older girl said.

A little boy ran out of his hiding place and stood by her side. She stepped forward leaving the two little kids behind her.

"Sally, Jason go to Danny's okay? And hurry."

They nodded and ran off hand in hand, where she told them to go. She walked deeper into the house and started to clean it. She took what hadn't been taken and went into a small room. She moved the bed aside and lifted up the floor boards hiding things there. She closed it up and put the bed back. She went to the front door and looked at the house with a sigh. She stepped out closed the door and slowly waked to another house. A woman stood waiting for her looking gloomy.

"Mrs. Jacob's did Sally and Jason make it here?" She looked at the woman with concern.

The woman smiled at her. "Yes Anna they did. Are you a'right?"

"Yes Mrs. Jacobs."

The woman nodded as the girl walked up. They entered the house. Sally and Jason both running for Anna. She bed down and ruffled their hair smiling, but deep inside she wasn't at all happy. The Thought Police had struck again. Sally and Jason were he **sole **responsibility now. The two ran off and she stood up walking to the couch and sitting down.

"Thanks…" she passed out.

Mrs. Jacobs put a blanket over the girl with a sigh. They she got the others putting them to bed.

"Will Anna be okay mother?" A young man stood at the entrance of his room.

"She'll be just fine Danny. To bed with you."

"Yes Ma'am." He walked into his room which he was sharing with his brother and Jason.

His mother glanced back at Anna who was shivering on the couch. _That girl does to much, _she thought to herself, going back to when she had first meet the teen. She was a little girl then. _Anna must be nearly sixteen years old now. That makes it ten years since Danny and I meet her._ She and Danny had been returned home from the Market place when she had heard Anna crying. She had walked into an old shed and brought out a shaking little girl. A few weeks later Anna was living with the Allens. They had no children of their own and idolized the little girl.

Anna was about eight when Sally was born. Jason had been born four years ago. They both loved Anna dearly and Anna took good care of them. Mrs. Jacobs shock her head, _Poor girl now has to support them without much help save for me and my husband. _She walked to another room, where her husband was already asleep. He was taking Danny into Party territory to see the new prisoners and a hanging. She laid down and fell asleep.

Anna woke an hour letter getting disoriented at first. She finally realized where she was. She sighed, Mr. Allen might never come back. _How am gonna take care of Sally and Jason. _She heard a small cry and Jason walked up to her.

"Sissy I'm scared."

She cracked a weak smile picking him up and placing him net to her, holding him close.

"It was only a dream little one."

He snuggled into her and soon after fell asleep. She looked down at the little boy. Tomorrow she would go see if she could find out if Mr. Allen was going to come back and if so how soon. She wrapped her arms around Jason protectively. She was glad that they went through hiding form the Police or she might have lost him too. She got lost in thought letting the night pass into morning.


	3. Remembering Ministry of Love

**Disclaimer: I don't one Winston the Ministry of love, Victory square, George Orwell does. I do own my character and her friends.**

**a/n: I know it's a short chapter and all of them pretty much are. I'm sorry about that. Still please R&R i hope you are liking it.**

_**2**_

_**Remembering/Ministry of Love**_

_**When the nagging, beating, and pain stop…Will you still be human? **_

_**Nothing really ever goes the way you planed it………**_

****Danny woke as the sun hit his eyes. He looked at his brother's bed and realized someone was missed form the room. He got up quickly and walked out of his room going to search the house. He walked to the front of the house and noticed Anna holding something. He walked closer,

"Thank goodness, I thought…"

"He had a bad dream. Could you watch him for me?"

"Anna don't…"

"I have to Danny." She got up and went back to her house and changed, then headed to the Ministry of Love.

Danny sat on the couch picking up a still sleeping Jason. He looked to the door and sighed there was never any use in arguing with her. He hoped only that she'd be okay.

Anna walked down the streets into Victory square. The voice on the silkscreen barked some order at her but she didn't pay attentions. She met up with the morning traffic and headed off.

Shortly after she spotted an older man walking towards the records building. She nodded to herself remembering where she had seen him before. The man's name was Winston. She had found that out one way or another. He had visited an old trinket shop when she saw him a second time. She didn't trust the shop or the owner. She caught a glimpse of the Ministry of Love and broke off from the crowd.

She entered the building shaking a bit. She hated the place and she's been in it one to many times anyways. She dodged a few people and looked at the desks. She rummaged through the papers and finally found Mr. Allen's name. She dropped the paper after she read it. She ran out of the building and into the street without ever once running into anyone that might figure out who she was. She took to the streets and headed back home quickly.

So Mr. Allen had been sentenced to a forced labour camp for stealing things that they needed to survive. Anna sighed realizing that he wouldn't make it out alive. He was sick as it was and he'd lived to long without Mrs. Allen. She smiled as memories came flooding back to her. She side tracked into the Paddington station. She caught the train that headed out to the only countryside they still had. She got off the train and heading out into the sun. She walked through the fields and into the forest heading in the direction of home. She got lost in thought…

_It was a bright day and the smell of meat ran through the house. It was the only meat that they had ever had. Mrs. Allen was pregnant with Jason at the time. Mr. Allen had gotten the meat the only way he could because Mrs. Allen has asked for it. Anna was out playing with Sally, Danny, and his siblings. That night Mrs. Allen had Jason with much difficulty. After giving birth she began to throw up and fade. The doctor that was there said there was nothing that he could do for her. The baby was cleaned and handed off to a bearly 12 year old Anna. Who was then told to leave which she did. Tree days later Mrs. Allen died and Mr. Allen was devastated and took to his bed. That was the day that Anna totally grew up. She was the caretaker for Sally and Jason and was taking care of Mr. Allen. Mrs. Jacobs did was she could to help but of course all they needed was Mr. Allen to get better. Anna was determined to do things on her own and that's exactly how it was done. She got sick but kept going none stop feeding Jason and making sure Sally got to bed on time. Mr. Allen's health declined despite Anna's and the Jacobs help. Though about a year later he became his old self again so to speak. Anna however would sit up at night and still hear him cry._

Anna felt herself cry. She stopped her thoughts. She opened her eyes realizing one that she had been walking with them closed and that she was almost home. She quickly dried her eyes. Since Mrs. Allen's death she hadn't cried in front of anyone. She walked around a bit, then headed for Mrs. Jacobs'. She walked to the back and started to help Mrs. Jacobs hang the laundry, as the little ones played. Mr. Jacobs and Danny had left to go see the hanging and wouldn't be back for awhile.

Mrs. Jacobs turned around to grab another piece of clothing, but there was nothing left. She looked bewildered for a moment until she saw Anna hanging the last item.

"So that why I was done so fast. Hello Anna"

"Hello Mrs. Jacobs. We'll be staying here for a little bit if that's okay?"

"Of course Anna."

"I'll help out with cleaning and everything."

"Anna its fine. You don't have too."

"I want to"

"A'right."

Everything fell silent and Mrs. Jacobs went in to start on dinner while Anna sat down and watch the children play.


	4. Streamer

**3**

_**Streamer**_

_**when the nagging, beating and pain stop. Will you still be human?**_

Anna walked the streets aimlessly keeping on eye on Sally and Jason. She was the only family the had left. She sighed completely lost. Sally and Jason had not asked once about their father but Anna wasn't concerned about it. True Mr. Allen rbout the home money and food, Anna took care for them. The only change in the apast few days was the place in which they were staying. Anna saw something in the distance and shouting started.

"Great a streamer. Sally Jason come here now!"

The sense of urgency in her voice made the two obey. She grabed them but it was to late to run inside she took them back as far as she could get andgently pushed them to the ground covering them with her body and not a moment too soon. The bomb exploded sending debris their way. They were little less then 190 meters away. The dust and plaster could finally cleared. Sally and Jason were fine save for a few cuts and brusies. Ann on the other hand was knocked out cold and bleeding. Sally began screaming as Jason started crying. A couple of seconds later Anna opened her eyes.

"oh good you two are okay..." She passed out again and few minutes later she was brought into a small house and her wounds were being dressed. She slowly cam too. "Sally, Jason!"

"Calm yourself child. They are fine," came an older lady's voice. "what's your name young lady?"

"Anna"

"You were far to close to that explosion," she wrapped her arms around Anna pushing her up. "You may feel a little light headed and shots of pain here and there, but other then that you are fine."

"Thank you very much ma'am."

"Don't mention it."

Anna slowly got to her feet and almost fell forward but leaned back and stopped herself wincing.

"Maybe just a few more minuets."

Finally she got up thanked the lady, and took Sally and Jason bu they hands and left.

When they got to the Jacobs', Mr. and Mrs. Jacobs flipped. Anna sat down on the couch as Sally and Jason ran off to play everything back to normal to them in their young minds.

"Anna!"

"I'm fine. There was a streamer and we were a little too close."

"You are not fine!" You're bleeding."

"I'm fine."

Mrs. Jacob's walked closer then went and grabbed somethings so she could change the bandages. Mr. Jacob's went out back releaving his son, when he realized Anna wasn't going to talk. She hadn't even winced when he went to hug her glad she was alive. Anna got up and left as Danny ran in. He sat down on teh couch and sighed.

It was getting late and cooler. Anna winced everyonce in a while. She hated people fussing over her. The pain she could handle. Suddenly she saw Winston and began to following him until he went into Mr. Carrington's old trinket shop. She had never stepped foot into that store. He came out and she folled him a little longer until a woman started following him.

She walked back to the Allen's house and walked in laying down on her bed. She got lost in thought.

She woke with a start a few hours later. She got up slowly and went to grab some old rags. She took the dressings off her right arm and placed on a clean one. She recovered her wrist. She stopped for a bit pushing the pain to the back of her mind. She took off the bandage above her left eye and put on a new one, and also covered her eye. She got up and didn't pay attention to the pain in her left leg and back. She walked to the Jacobs. She went in when she got there and sat on the couch and jumped.

"Danny!"

"Shh, i'm sorry. I was worried."

"I'm fine. I just went home and fell asleep."

"Anna you're hurt. You shouldn't be out won..."

"Wonderin' alone. I know but i can't help it. And please stop making a fuss."

Danny got up and kneeled infornt ofher. "Anna please..." His eyes pleaed with her to let herself rest. He hugged her. She huffed him back holding back the tears. They let go and looked into eachothers eyes for a moment then Anna looked away. Danny headed to his room. Anna laid down on the couch and began to cry finally falling asleep. Mrs. Jacobs woke in the middel of the night and went to check on Anna. She redressed all her wounds then went back to bed.

The next morning Anna woke before everyone else. She sat up wincing, then finally got up and went out back.

**a/n: I don't own Winston or the whole streamer bit except for what happened to Anna. The lovely author of 1984 does. hehe. i hope you like. **


End file.
